1999 in literature
The year 1999 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *June 19 - Stephen King is hit by a Dodge van while taking a walk. He spends the next three weeks hospitalized. He does not continue with his next book, On Writing, until July. New books *Aaron Allston - Solo Command and Starfighters of Adumar *Angie Sage Board Books - 8 Books Set '' (1999–2002) *Laurie Halse Anderson - ''Speak *Max Barry - Syrup *Greg Bear - Darwin's Radio *Raymond Benson - High Time to Kill and The World Is Not Enough *Thomas Berger - The Return of Little Big Man *Maeve Binchy - Tara Road *Ben Bova - Return to Mars *Dionne Brand - At the Full and Change of the Moon *Terry Brooks - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Stephen Chbosky - The Perks of Being a Wallflower *Tracy Chevalier - Girl with a Pearl Earring *J. M. Coetzee - Disgrace *Matt Cohen - Elizabeth and After *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Fortress and Stonehenge: A Novel of 2000 BC *Douglas Coupland - Miss Wyoming *Robert Crais - L.A. Requiem *Michael Crichton - Timeline *August Derleth, editor - New Horizons *Marc Dugain - La Chambre des Officiers (The Officers' Ward) *Frederic S. Durbin - Dragonfly *Bret Easton Ellis - Glamorama *Sebastian Faulks - Charlotte Gray *Amanda Filipacchi - Vapor *Diana Gabaldon - Through the Stones *John Grisham - The Testament *Ha Jin - Waiting *Joanne Harris - Chocolat *Thomas Harris - Hannibal *Victor Heck - The Asylum Vol 1 - The Psycho Ward *Ernest Hemingway - True at First Light *Carl Hiaasen - Sick Puppy *Stewart Home - Cunt *Michel Houellebecq - Atomised *Nancy Huston - The Mark of the Angel *Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye - Soul Harvest *K. W. Jeter - Hard Merchandise *Stephen King - The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon and Hearts in Atlantis *John le Carré - Single & Single *Jonathan Lethem - Motherless Brooklyn *Frank McCourt -'''Tis'' *David Macfarlane - Summer Gone *Alistair MacLeod - No Great Mischief *Juliet Marillier - Daughter of the Forest *Jeffrey Moore - Prisoner in a Red-Rose Chain *Toni Morrison - Paradise *Chuck Palahniuk - Invisible Monsters and Survivor *Tony Parsons - Man and Boy *Terry Pratchett - The Fifth Elephant *Kathy Reichs - Death du Jour *Matthew Reilly - Temple *J. K. Rowling - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Louis Sachar - Holes *R. A. Salvatore - Vector Prime *F. Tupper Saussy - Rulers Of Evil *Neal Shusterman - Downsiders *Michael Slade - Burnt Bones *Lemony Snicket - The Reptile Room *Susan Sontag - In America *Michael Stackpole - Isard's Revenge *Matthew Stadler - Allan Stein *Danielle Steel - Irresistible Forces *Neal Stephenson - Cryptonomicon *James B. Stewart - Blind Eye *Koushun Takami - Battle Royale *Andrew Vachss - Choice of Evil *Vernor Vinge - A Deepness in the Sky *Jeanette Winterson - The World and Other Places *Robert Clark Young - One of the Guys *Timothy Zahn - The Icarus Hunt *Roger Zelazny and Jane Lindskold - Lord Demon New drama *David Mamet - Boston Marriage *Frank McGuinness - Dolly West's Kitchen Poetry * Dejan Stojanović, Sunce sebe gleda (The Sun Watches Itself),Web page titled Sunce sebe gleda by Dejan Stojanović at the Open Library Književna reč, Beograd, 1999 Non-fiction *The Dalai Lama - Ancient Wisdom, Modern World *Wayson Choy - Paper Shadows: A Chinatown Childhood *Freeman Dyson - The Sun, the Genome and the Internet *Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke - Paracelsus: Essential Readings. *Brian Greene - The Elegant Universe *Deborah Harkness - John Dee's Conversations with Angels: Cabala, Alchemy, and the End of Nature *Peter Jennings and Todd Brewster - The Century *S.T. Joshi - Sixty Years of Arkham House *Winona LaDuke - All our Relations: Native Struggles for Land and Life *David Southwell - Conspiracy Theories (book) *Dejan Stojanović, Razgovori (Conversations),Web page titled Razgovori by Dejan Stojanović at the Open Library Književna reč, Beograd, 1999 Births * Deaths * February 8 - Iris Murdoch, writer, aged 79 * February 20 - Sarah Kane, playwright, aged 28 * February 22 - William Bronk, poet, winner of the 1982 National Book Award aged 81 * February 24 - Andre Dubus, writer * March 4 - Karel van het Reve, Dutch writer, aged 77 * March 13 Garson Kanin, American playwright and screenwriter * March 28 - Jim Turner, editor, aged 54 * May 10 - Shel Silverstein, children's poet, aged 68 * June 14 - J. F. Powers, American writer, aged 81 * July 2 - Mario Puzo, writer (The Godfather), aged 78 * July 16 - John F. Kennedy, Jr., publisher, son of John F. Kennedy, aged 38 (airplane crash) * October 3 - Heinz G. Konsalik, writer, aged 78 * October 19 - Nathalie Sarraute, Russian born Francophone lawyer and writer * November 11 - Jacobo Timmerman, journalist and publisher * November 18 - Paul Bowles, novelist * December 8 - Rupert Hart-Davis, editor, publisher * December 12 - Joseph Heller, American novelist (Catch-22), aged 76 Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Günter Grass Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Hsu-Ming Teo, Love and Vertigo * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Gig Ryan, Pure and Applied * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Lee Cataldi, Race Against Time * Miles Franklin Award: Murray Bail, Eucalyptus Canada * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Bonnie Burnard: A Good House * See 1999 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Femina: Maryline Desbiolles, * Prix Goncourt: Jean Echenoz, * Prix Décembre: Claude Askolovitch, * Prix Médicis French: Michel Del Castillo, * Prix Médicis Non-Fiction: Christian Oster, * Prix Médicis International: Bjorn Larsson, United Kingdom * Booker Prize: J. M. Coetzee, Disgrace * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Aidan Chambers, Postcards from No Man's Land * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Timothy Mo, Renegade, or Halo2 * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Kathryn Hughes, George Eliot: The Last Victorian *Cholmondeley Award: Vicki Feaver, Geoffrey Hill, Elma Mitchell, Sheenagh Pugh * Eric Gregory Award: Ross Cogan, Matthew Hollis, Helen Ivory, Andrew Pidoux, Owen Sheers, Dan Wyke * Orange Prize for Fiction: Suzanne Berne, A Crime in the Neighborhood * Samuel Johnson Prize: Antony Beevor, Stalingrad * Whitbread Best Book Award: Seamus Heaney, Beowulf United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Daisy Fried, She Didn't Mean To Do It * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: George Garrett * Arthur Rense Prize awarded to James McMichael by the American Academy of Arts and Letters * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: J.D. McClatchy, "Tattoos" * Compton Crook Award: James Stoddard, The High House * Frost Medal: Barbara Guest * Hugo Award for Best Novel: Connie Willis, To Say Nothing of the Dog * Nebula Award: Octavia E. Butler, Parable of the Talents * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Louis Sachar, Holes * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Margaret Edson, Wit * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Michael Cunningham, The Hours * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Mark Strand, Blizzard of One * Wallace Stevens Award: Jackson Mac Low Elsewhere * Finlandia Prize: 1999 Kristina Carlson, Maan ääreen * Premio Nadal: Gustavo Martín Zarzo, Las historias de Marta y Fernando * Viareggio Prize: Ernesto Franco, Vite senza fine * IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Andrew Miller, Ingenious Pain Notes * Literature Category:Years in literature